darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Story So Far Chapter 10
=Titanic: My Heart Will Go On= Jack Dawson's Luck Appearing outside of the board game, the group found themselves in a very fancy, upper class room on a large moving ship. They searched their surroundings and found that indeed this ship was as mentioned earlier by their friend John Jacob Astor, the Titanic. With little time to spare, the crew changed into some spare clothing of Astor's, and set out in two groups. One group, was to head downstairs to the lower class and ensure that they were aware of the impending crash. The other group was to head to the Captain and crew to attempt to deviate the ship's course away from the iceberg. Upstairs, the Steven, and Mark attempted to converse with the crew. Unfortunately, the crew would do naught but laugh at their outrageous claims. Mark: You need to go further south. Crew: Nonsense. We've already detoured far enough south. Any big ice'll be up north. They're unseasonable down here. Steven: There are glaciers in the water. Crew: Of course, but they're far to small to harm a ship of this magnitude. Mark: At least slow down. Crew: Don't be preposterous. We're making great time. Can you imagine the newspapers? We'll be famous. Steven: You're about to hit a giant iceberg and sink the ship. Crew: Hahaha, my lad... the Titanic is unsinkable. Naught but God could sink this ship. Their conversation with the Captain was no different. Downstairs, the music too loud and the 3rd class too rowdy, Karissa and Luke had little luck in warning them. As with those upstairs, they had been told many times that the ship was unsinkable and as such were scarce to believe these strangers that weren't crew. So they joined in the dance. At least for a song. Meanwhile, Chris became nearly invisible, hiding amongst the shadows, and managed to pick the pockets of several crew before rejoining his allies. BOOM! A magnificent crash alerted Gongshow Gaiden. Something had landed on the top deck. They all rushed from their individual areas. Luke began to charge his Vindicate spell. Mark and Steven climbed ladders furiously. All at once they arrived. And upon the roof, a beast as they had seen before. Black, giant, with flesh falling off of it, it roared at them. So they leapt into battle. Swords swung and spells slung, they took the beast down, and only scarcely noticed at the last moment the iceberg that was on a collision course. With everyone's power shot together, they fired, and were thrown back into the air by a concussive burst. Into the water they landed, and as they shivered, they saw the ship continue on unscathed. They had blown up the iceberg, and saved the lives of 1501 more people than would have survived otherwise. A Shore Never Reached They floated. And shivered. They huddled and tried to keep warm. They contemplated their own deaths. And finally, Luke was able to summon a savior. Out from the ether, he called an alligator, and as it froze to its death, the crew of Gongshow Gaiden climbed on its back to survive. Time passed. And as they slowly began to slip into unconsciousness, a ship arrived. A wooden ship. A pirate ship. The Jolly Roger. A Voice: Ahoy! Called a voice. Would'ja like a ride? Down came a ladder, and the friends hastily crawled aboard. Finding themselves in safe hands, they warmed themselves inside, and met their allies. Captain Hook, the captain of the ship, was a chosen of an unknown god. Hudson, the first mate, was a chosen of Io, a Dungeons and Dragon's or Faerun god. And finally Bronx, an unchosen, but a Gargoyle dog and a powerful ally nonetheless. They explained their situation, that they had been traveling separately for quite some time, nearly a year, since they had become chosen. Hudson had been traveling with Goliath at that point. Shortly after joining with Captain Hook, Goliath had betrayed them in some way, and they separated. They had been seeking him ever since, flowing where the waters would take them. They believed that if the members of Gongshow Gaiden were thrown into their lap, it would not be long before they were to encounter Goliath again, as Goliath was a powerful foe indeed. And, as they spoke, exchanging stories and growing as friends, a storm grew again. Category:Plot Category:Volume 1